plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chomper (PvZ: GW)
:For the Chomper in other games, see Chomper. Chomper is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Much like in the original game, it can eat zombies and instantly kill them, as it is a close combat fighter. It can be very overwhelming, but has no ranged attack, except goop, which is meant to slow enemies. Chomper cannot attack or move quickly once it swallows a zombie. Unlike the Plants vs. Zombies, it can burrow underground to catch zombies by surprise as well as spit goop to slow enemies and place Spikeweeds to snare enemies. Description The Chomper primarily uses hit and run tactics to get in close and feast on Zombies. He prefers tunneling underground and emerging beneath Zombies for surprise attacks. He loves the taste of Zombie feet - with just a dash of salt. Variants *Hot Rod Chomper *Toxic Chomper *Fire Chomper *Power Chomper *Count Chompula *Armor Chomper *Chester Chomper *Chomp Thing Primary weapon Chomp is the Chomper's basic ability. It is a bite attack, dealing 25 damage per chomp to zombies facing it, which ignores any improvised zombie armor and is an instant kill when it attacks from behind, directly under the zombie, or when the zombie is trapped in Spikeweed. After eating a zombie, the Chomper is unable to move quickly or attack and is vulnerable, until it swallows what it is chewing. There are upgrades that reduce the time it takes to swallow. This chewing and swallowing animation is also in effect if the Chomper destroys any improvised zombie armor such as Coffin Zombies or Screen Door Zombie, but doing so makes the Chomper useful as a way to open these enemies to regular damage from teammates. Abilities Weapon upgrades Super Chomper Speed Boost Chomper gains a speed boost due to getting in shape. Improved Intestinal Chamber Sudden Mutation enhances Chomper digestion rate, making it faster to digest Zombies. Hardened Skin Increased health as a result of the hardening of skin. Strategies As the Chomper The Chomper has the ability to instantly kill zombies by eating them, and eating those zombies will make them unrevivable, which helps in Team Vanquish. Due to Chomper's vulnerability while eating, it is not advised to eat a zombie in the middle of a pack of other zombies without a tactic. Perhaps the best course of action you can do is to pick off a single zombie that is a lone straggler, or working on something away from their team. Perhaps the most difficult match-up is against the Engineer; as the Concrete Launcher is stronger than the Chomp from the front, the Sonic Grenade can force you overground, and Engineers riding Jackhammers are hard to kill; because any attempt to eat them will only destroy their Jackhammer, leaving the Chomper in his vulnerable eating position. However, Chompers can goop or tangle them to make an easy chomp. Against the Chomper Chompers can be really dangerous, as they are able to vanquish you in one hit. However, every zombie class can quickly get away from Chompers, although it may be dependent on the geography of the map. Foot Soldiers can use their Rocket Jump, All-Stars can Sprint Tackle, Engineers can ride their Jackhammers, and Scientists can use Warp. A lone Chomper eating a zombie is an easy vanquish, as even with their elevated health, they cannot strike back, they can only flee from the attacker, but their running speed is reduced while chewing. When confronting a Chomper, be quick in deciding whether to flee or to fight, as being covered in Goop makes it hard to complete either. Engineer has an easy matchup against Chomper so long as it is not covered in Goop, given that the abilities of the Engineer and its Concrete Launcher to counter the Chomper and its special skills. The Chomper can be damaged at the instant it unleash its burrow. Therefore, when you see one burrowing towards you with your escape ability down, you can still attempt to kill it. Foot Soldiers can use their ZPG, All-Stars can use Imp Punt, Scientists can try Sticky Explody Balls (the last two tricks are frame-perfect and ridiculously difficult, being swallowed and get a revenge from the grave is a more likely result). A Camo Ranger standing on a very top of a building cannot be killed by a Chomper except with Goop, which is very hard to vanquish players with. Using the Camo Ranger against Chompers is an effective way to deal with them especially if there are many Chompers in the session. Garden Ops In Garden Ops, Chompers are quite powerful in the mid or late zombies waves. Since Chomper can instant kill a zombies, they are best against zombies heroes. They are also effective against shielded zombies such as Screen Door Zombie, Coffin Zombie, Outhouse Zombie and Barrel Pirate; as Chomp ignores armors,and can be used to open these enemies, which makes an easy kill for your team; but remember that Chomper cannot instant kill them, leaving it vulnerable when it eats the shield from the zombies. The downside of Chomper in Garden Ops, is that it is ineffective against bosses, since they cannot be instant kill with Burrow or Chomp from behind, which makes Chomper unable to fight large amount of zombies. However, Goop ability can slow any zombie down, including bosses. Team Vanquish In Team Vanquish, Chompers are prey to Foot Soldiers on roofs and Engineers. Chompers should Burrow whenever they go out into open ground, or sneaking up on an unsuspecting zombie. Using Goop can stop a zombie from using its abilities, allowing Chompers to go in for the vanquish. Chompers should set up their Spikeweeds as traps for unsuspecting zombies. Preferred areas could be at the top of stairs, around corners, or unable to be seen at all. If the zombie sees the Spikeweed before they're caught in it, Chompers should Goop them, and Chomp them from behind. Chompers need to watch for the Sonic Grenade, as it stuns them for a longer period of time compared to other plants. Gallery Eatenbychompergw.jpg|Screen after being eaten by a Chomper. GardenWarfarePromo.jpg|Chomper preparing to feast. 1370923560-ms-scientist-chomper.jpg|Chomper about to grab and eat the Scientist. TacoBandit.png |Chomper in the winning screen of Taco Bandits. 1011216 pdpexcl 215x215 en US PvZGW PChomperRGB 02.png|Another image of Chomper. Chomp Pack.png|Chomper's Level Pack. Chomper-.png|Chomper in the Stickerbook. CHOMPERCONCEPTARTembed.png|Chomper's concept art. Videos Chomper Variants Guide|Chomper variants. PvZ Garden Warfare Chomper Breakdown-0|Gameplay. ALL CHOMPER VARIENTS (In-Game) 6 Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare|All variants of the Chomper in-game. Trivia *Chomper is the only class on the plant team that does not have a ranged attack besides its Goop ability. *It is a coincidence that the Chomper and its zombie counterpart, the All-Star, has the highest health and is the only one without an ammo count on each other's respective character group. However, the All-Star and its variants as well as some of the Chomper's variants have an overheating mechanism which prevents them from using their primary weapon extensively. *Chomper cannot eat certain zombies and instantly kill them, like Coffin Zombies and Outhouse Zombies. Instead, their armor will be broken, but the zombies will stay alive and the Chomper will have to take time to eat the armor just like a normal zombie that has just been eaten. The Chomper also cannot eat bosses in Garden Ops, for obvious reasons. **However, he can still illogically eat the mini-bosses such as Dino King, Elder King, Garbage King and Pyre Prince even though they were not meant to be eaten. *Chomper and its variants are the only classes that have the ability to penetrate improvised zombie armor with their primary weapon. *Despite the weapon upgrades being called "Chomp's Upgrades," they actually upgrade the Chomper itself rather than its chomp. *All of its upgrades actually represent its three variants (speed upgrade represents the Hot Rod Chomper, health upgrade represents the Armor Chomper, and digestion speed upgrade represents the Chester Chomper) *There is a glitch that when the Chomper tries to chomp a player whilst they are turning around, it will chomp the player from the front. This is an intentional glitch as there is a special animation for it. *The Chomper is the only plant to start with its Y button ability. *The Chomper's variants with melee attacks are all Super Rare, while the Chomper's variants with a spray attack are Rare. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Playable characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants